1. Field
The following description relates to a speech signal processing apparatus and method for enhancing speech intelligibility.
2. Description of Related Art
A sound quality enhancing algorithm may be used to enhance the quality of an output sound signal, such as an output sound signal for a hearing aid or an audio system that reproduces a speech signal.
In sound quality enhancing algorithms that are based on estimation of background noise, a tradeoff may occur between a magnitude of residual background noise and speech distortion resulting from a condition of determining a gain value. Thus, when a greater amount of the background noise is removed from an input signal, the speech distortion may be intensified and speech intelligibility may deteriorate.